


You Got Me Shaking

by fvnwithgvns



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom/sub, I'm terrible at titles, M/M, PWP, Smut, i'm a slut for gawston okay, literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvnwithgvns/pseuds/fvnwithgvns
Summary: Awsten is being whiny. Geoff decides to shut him up.





	You Got Me Shaking

 

"Geoff," Awsten whines, for probably the fourth time that night. "You're stealing all the blanket."

Geoff begrudgingly shifts over, offering Awsten some of the blanket.

"Thanks," Awsten mumbles, seeming content, at least for now.

Until five minutes later.

"Geoff..." Awsten starts, but Geoff's had enough.

"God dammit, Awsten, if you don't shut up..." Geoff warns.

Awsten smirks. "What? You gonna make me shut up?"

"Maybe I will."

Uh oh. That's Geoff's Dom voice. Meaning Awsten is in serious trouble.

"Sorry..." he starts, but he's cut off by a rough kiss. Geoff sucks and bites on Awsten's lips, making the younger man moan.

"I've had enough of you tonight. We're going upstairs, and you're not going to say anything unless it's your safeword. Got it?"

Awsten nods, Geoff's words going straight to his dick. He follows Geoff up the stairs, half in subspace, just wanting to be good.

Just let me be good please I'll be so good let me be good for you sir

"Strip," Geoff commands, taking his seat on the bed.

Awsten obeys, stripping slowly down to only his boxer-briefs.

"Come." Apparently Geoff's doing one word commands tonight. Has Awsten really been that bad?

Geoff unbuckles his belt, folding it in half. Awsten knows now what's coming.

"Over my knees. Now, or you're getting more."

Awsten obeys as quickly as he can, draping himself across Geoff's legs, face shoved into the blanket.

"You're getting fifteen, babyboy. Make a sound other than 'thank you' or your safeword and it'll be more."

Awsten nods. He just wants to be good. It's the only thought in his empty mind right now, an aching desire to be good for Geoff. He wants the praise and accomplishment that comes with it but mostly, he wants to make Geoff happy.

He almost cries out when the belt hits his thighs for the first time. He knows Geoff can hit hard, he's been on the receiving end of those hits before, but he wasn't prepared. It tingles, the backs of his thighs beginning to sting.

"Count. And thank me."

"One, thank you sir." Awsten is almost surprised at how out of it he sounds. He didn't think he was that far under, but apparently he is.

Two and three come quickly. He counts off and thanks Geoff, tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes.

Four comes after a while, soon followed by five. He's vaguely aware that he's hard right now, but that's the least of his problems.

Geoff continues erratically, not giving Awsten time to prepare for each strike. By ten he's crying, tears wetting his cheeks and the blanket. It hurts, but it feels so good knowing he's being good for Geoff. He wants to roll his hips, thrust into the bed, something to get off, but he knows that will only earn him more.

By the time Geoff's finished with fifteen Awsten is practically sobbing. His thighs and ass are on fire, he's so hard it hurts, and he needs to be fucked.

Luckily, that seems to be exactly what Geoff has in mind. "On your back," he commands, and Awsten can't obey fast enough. He scrambles on to the bed, ignoring the fire on the back of his thighs. He spreads his legs and looks up at Geoff through fluttering lashes.

"Fuck, babyboy, you look so pretty like that," Geoff praises as he pulls off his shirt. His pants quickly follow and he climbs on to the bed on top of Awsten, their lips crashing together in a desperate kiss.

Geoff reaches into their nightstand, searching. He pulls out the tiny bottle and a heat shoots through Awsten's stomach. He's been waiting for this.

Geoff coats his fingers, crawling down to suck and bite across Awsten's stomach. There'll be marks for days, Geoff always makes sure of that. No one but him and maybe Otto will see them, but he has the satisfaction of knowing they're there, hidden underneath Awsten's clothes, bonding him to Geoff.

Awsten whines as Geoff pushes a slick finger inside him. Realizing his mistake, he quickly bites his bottom lip. Luckily, Geoff seems too distracted to notice. He continues, pushing two fingers in, scissoring them slightly. He crooks them upwards, just managing to brush over Awsten's prostate and make him want to scream and shove his hips down for more.

He doesn't, however. He sits still like a good boy, waiting until Geoff decides he needs more. Geoff's in control here, and Awsten knows that.

Awsten almost breaks every rule as Geoff adds a third finger and rubs them directly over Awsten's prostate. Awsten wants to cry, to scream, to beg for more and shove his hips down on Geoff's fingers until he cums. He needs it so bad, but even stronger is the need to behave. To be good.

Geoff pulls his fingers out and Awsten internally whines at the feeling of emptiness. It doesn't last long, luckily, because soon Geoff's slicking himself up and pushing inside.

He hooks Awsten's legs up, managing to push in deeper. "You can make noise now, baby, and it better be good. Show me how much you love this."

Awsten is more than happy to oblige, letting a string of moans and whines flow from his lips. He chants his boyfriend's name like a mantra, a beautiful chorus of nothing but love and lust.

Geoff begins to move, his pace showing Awsten no mercy. He slams in ruthlessly time and time again, until Awsten is reduced to a moaning, shaking mess below him.

"Geoff, aH, please, sir, ah, fuck!" Awsten babbles as Geoff slams into him, hitting his prostate on almost every thrust. "I've been so good, let me cum, please let me cum."

"Beg for it." Geoff commands.

"Please sir, let me cum, I've been so good for you, please, I'll make sure you feel good, please, sir, let me cum, please!" Awsten is on the verge of tears by this point. He needs to cum. He just needs to get off.

Geoff wraps his hand around Awsten and strokes him just once. "Cum," he orders.

And Awsten does.

He cums so hard he sees stars and nearly blacks out. He's vaguely aware that Geoff is still pounding into him, chasing his own orgasm, but that doesn't matter. He feels like he's floating, every part of his body so happy by the release it had been begging for.

Geoff finishes with a grunt and pulls out, tying off the condom and throwing it in the trash beside their bed. He grabs a bottle of water and some aspirin from the bedside table, pressing them into Awsten's hands.

"You did so good, pretty boy. You felt so good. You're always so good for me, aren't you? My good little boy." Geoff mumbles praises as he rubs cream across Awsten's inflamed thighs.

"Love you," Awsten mumbles contently.

"Love you too."


End file.
